


Call for me - Cloak and Dagger

by IllyasJames



Series: Blood Magic [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Developing Friendships, Enchanted Item's, M/M, Magic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: After Phichit ran off into the mountains after a fight with Celestino, it is Yuuri that needs to find him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 84 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> The other story, and the coin is still lodged between my desks.
> 
> Been posting some trinkets over on [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) today. I have so many stories and bits I want to share I actually had to restrain myself. :}

The loud booming voice vaguely registers in Yuuri's sleep filled mind, and he would have most likely would have slipped right back into the blissful abyss of sleep if not for the sudden pull on his magic. He sits up in the spare bed he shared with Yuri only till two days ago. Having dropped the boy safely off at his grandfather, he is back at the hidden cabin. Sure they had offered for him to stay longer but he knew Yuri had only done so as he hadn't known his grandfather yet. He was certain they would be able to figure out a good relationship, he had felt it. Poorly they had insisted he'd stay for dinner and thus he had arrived unholy late last night. Meaning he was awake long before he was actually done sleeping.

He closes his eyes and feels the surroundings to find the source of the pull and instead of finding something added he actually finds a piece of energy missing. Well, two pieces of energy. He mumbles some choice words he had learned from Takeshi a few years ago and gets out of bed. 

He wraps himself in his thickest pants again (still a bit damp from the day before) and looks in his bag for the shirts he'll be needing. Instead the bag offers him the dagger, and no matter how many times Yuuri pushes it down again it keeps popping on top. Realizing his powers are telling him he'll be needing it he takes the dagger and puts it on the floor next to him. When he finally finds the shirts he pulls them on and after pulling out his cloak he puts the dagger into the shirts pocket. 

He steps out into the main room from the cabin to find Celestino going of at Minako about insolent young kids and their lack of boundaries. Neither notice Yuuri at first, so he can hear just how and why Phichit decided to run out that morning. He wonders if he should tell them that he wouldn't have objected at the kid crawling in bed with him, there was no ill will towards him as far as he could sense. But instead he just cleared his throat. 

"So it seems Phichit just sent out an distress over his magic. Don't know if you picked it up as you both seemed to be very preoccupied with your minds. So I'll be needing some item's to go and get him. It seems he has busted his ankle a bit." 

Both Minako and Celestino stare at Yuuri for a second. Then all Yuuri can do is run after Celestino who is going of at how he'll find the kid and drag him back to the cabin. Yuuri sees all the item's the older man put down to take with him. It takes him several minutes and a well placed stun spell to make the man finally stop yelling and start listening.

"You can come with me, but I am going to be the one finding him. You stand no chance in the current situation." 

The man glares at him at first. Minako calms him down enough for Yuuri to release the stun spell. When the man goes stright up at him demanding him to explain how he thinks he can find Phichit better than Celestino himself he would love to know. At this Yuuri points at the window and the heavy snowfall seen from it.

"There are no more tracks for you to follow, his energy is very low so I doubt you could feel it unless you were within a few dozen feet and you wouldn't be able to see him even if you were right on top of him as he took my second cloak." 

Celestino growls under his breath. "That second cloak is black. How ever would I miss a black cloak in a white world." 

Yuuri smiles and picks up his own cloak. "You both failed to notice that these cloaks were woven differently than normal fabric. So seeing as I'm certain Phichit will have himself completely wrapped in it" Yuuri tosses tho cloak on and closes it's fronts and tips the hood over his head "I am fairly certain that no amount of Black will be seen." He tosses the cloak open again. 

Celestino sinks to the floor. Minako just looks exasperated but she is holding it all in. Which is something Yuuri is glad about, he never liked Minako getting angry at him. They have a kid to trace anyway. Ignoring the both of them he starts to pick up the item's Celestino had taken out, when the man tries to tell him where to find a backpack for it he just smiles and puts everything in the pocket of his shirt. This is the moment Minako decides to sit down next to the older man. After Yuuri is done packing everything in he goes over to the cabinet and pours both of them a deep glass of heavy spirit.

Once Celestino picked himself back up, and puts on his own heavy clothes and cloak, they step out to go after Phichit. When Celestino wants to take a particular track stating it is Phichits favorite direction, Yuuri has to put his hand on the man's arm to stop him from just barging off. He is absolutely certain they have to go in the opposite direction. Celestino just accepts, the young man in front of him shows no doubt. They walk onto a much less traveled path that lead far deeper into the mountain pass than one should go when it is snowing. 

At first the ambiance is filled with restrained silence. But as Celestino is not one for complementary silences he decides to ask Yuuri some questions. He can't really say he expected to get any answers but Yuuri has very little trouble talking about the things the man wants to know. So when he asks why Yuuri is dressed like a Bell priest half of the time and gets the answer because he is a Bell priest half of the time, he actually starts laughing. They seem to have less trouble getting along after this.

When Yuuri after a short hour suddenly turns around and walks back on the track, the older man is afraid he lost track of what ever he was following. This fear increases when Yuuri states that they need to get back down to a junction nearly a quarter of an hour back. They walk back far faster than that though. Yet Celestino fails to see a junction on the spot Yuuri stops, not till Yuuri pushes aside a evergreen to reveal an animal trail. 

Once on the animal trail as it's mostly under the evergreens, Celestino can see markings in the snow. The trees do a very good job at keeping most of the snow up in their branches. The clearing the come into though has snow as high as their knees. Yuuri doesn't even hesitate, stating they are very close. Proving his point by stating less than a few minutes later that they are at where Phichit is. Celestino sees absolutely nothing and wants to step aside to see if he can see more, but is stopped by Yuuri. Who kneels down only an inch of his heel to reveal a small hand that appears to be attached to nothing. 

Yuuri pulls the cloak aside to reveal an unconscious Phichit. Both of them go to work to get his ankle set and to wrap him in some warm blankets. Yuuri tells Celestino that he'll do the first part of the carrying to get Phichit back to the cabin. They switch the carrying of Phichit twice before the boy starts to come by again. Yuuri smiles down at him.

"Hello Sunshine. Would you mind not running off like that next time you two have an argument. If you don't feel Minako can help just come to me. I'll even let you cuddle up to me if I'm still sleeping. No problem."

**Author's Note:**

> All ages in this Au are kept in the order as the canon ages. So Phichit is 14 and Yuuri is 18 in this story. (ps this is because the story takes place after Yuuri's but before Phichit's birthday, They are 3.5 years apart in canon after all)
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Kudo and Comment given.  
> And if you bookmark my work I'll check out your work and your bookmarks. :}


End file.
